Next Avengers
by Lu9326
Summary: What happens when the avengers ( and I mean all avengers) go to a reunion to celebrate their good work over the years with their kids. Even Loki and his kids show up. Will the reunion end badly? There's also a mystery creature lurking on the helli-carrier. The kids are my ocs with the mystery creature. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day the Avengers get to have a reunion for their hard work that they have done over the years of being an Avenger. The best thing about this is family gets to come, yeah! There will be Captain America and his kids, Tobi, Lightning, and James; Thor and his daughter, Terren, and Loki and his "adopted" daughter, So; Ironman and his kids, Tony, Anthony, and Tiffany. There is also Black Widow's daughter Ivy and Hawkeye's kids Jason and Parker; The Hulk has two kids as well, Cameron and Jinny; and lastly Deadpool's daughters Master and Flower. Meanwhile Luna, who has been stuck in her cell for the past 2 years and has never gotten to come out, is having a conversation with Coulson and Nick Fury and finds out they are going to let her out just for today.

Fury: Luna wake up today is a special day. It's the only day you will be able to walk through the helicarrier.

Luna: Aaww, you finally trust me!

Fury: I have always trusted you it's just since the Avengers' families will be here I would like you to interact and socialize.

Luna: Why are they here? They haven't been here for years, and did you say just families?

Fury: You heard what I said, now go out and socialize. Don't stay by yourself you've done enough in here, drawing and listening to music.

Luna gets up and starts to stretch and she opens the door and starts walking around the hellicarrier, with her wings stretched out and her tail drifting behind her.

On the jet with Cap and his Kids

James: Are we there yet?

Cap: Does it look like were there yet? We're in the middle of nowhere.

James: I have to go to the bathroom!

Cap presses the auto pilot and unbuckles and goes and opens the back door and helps James stand up facing the back door opening, while Tobi is looking out the window bored and irritated.

Tobi: What are you doing?

Cap: Your brother said he needed to go. There's no bathroom in this jet and there's only one way to go and it's this way.

Tobi: You have got to be kidding me. You are going to kill something with your pee, James! Where are we even going?

Cap: An Avenger reunion on the hellicarrier, I told you about this last night.

Tobi: You know I could've just flown here by myself.

Cap: But then we wouldn't be able to talk and spend some time together.

Tobi: When you spend time you mean just you and the boys. Just because I'm the only girl doesn't mean I don't like having fun.

Tobi turns and looks at her father angrily.

Tobi: What are you even doing back there?

Cap: Spending time with your brothers.

Tobi: That's it I'm leaving, I'll meet you at the hellicarrier.

Tobi unbuckles and opens the back door and everything starts flying around. She takes off her jacket, puts in the store area above lightning then stretches out her wings.

Cap: Stay!

Tobi: When you start adding me in the family.

Tobi jumps out the back door, zooming through the clouds. Cap goes back to his seat and switches off the auto pilot.

James: Does Tobi like us?

Cap: She loves us she's just angry at me.

Thor, Terren, Loki, and So just arrive at the hellicarrier and so does Deadpool with his kids Master and Flower.

Terren: Oh my gosh is that Master?

Flower: Hey look who it is Master, it's Terren!

Master: Hey Terren, oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever, how's it been in Asgard?

Terren: It's great how about you how's your life going? Oh, and by the way this is So, my cousin.

So: Hi!

Master: My life's the same, and hi I'm Master and this Flower my twin sister.

Thor: Terren, Loki and I are going inside you should do the same as well.

Master: Let's talk more inside it will be better for us to breathe too.

Terren: Okay. Come on So.

As Thor, Loki, So, Terren, Deadpool, Master, and Flower head inside the Starks show up and now it becomes a party!

As Tobi lands on the hellicarrier she turns around and sees the rest of her family coming. She tucks in her wings and heads to the big door. Next, you hear Iron Man's suit coming from above. It was Tony Stark's family. There is Tiffany the youngest, Anthony the middle child and the only boy, and Toni the oldest and she is a girl.

Toni (girl): Hey, dad where are we going and why are we going there?

Tony: It's a reunion for the Avengers and this year we are allowed to bring are families.

Toni: Do you think they'll be other kids there?

Tony: Yeah, I would think so since I've already met Bruce's kids, Jinny and Cameron.

Anthony: Cameron and Toni sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g

Toni: Anthony shut up!

Tony: Toni be nice to your brother!

Anthony sticks his tongue out at Toni and she hits him on the shoulder.

Toni: Hey Tiff, you're really quiet is something wrong?

Tiffany: It's nothing I just wanted to go hangout with Stacey today. It's her first day back from visiting her mom in South Carolina and I wanted to be the first one to see her.

Tony: I'm sorry Tiff; you could've stayed with mommy.

Tiff: When you were talking about going the other night, I kind of forgot Stacey for a couple of minutes.

Toni: Well if you get lonely come hang out with me and Jinny.

Anthony: Don't forget Cameron!

Toni: Shut up little boy or you will get hurt.

Tony chuckled and headed inside the hellicarrier with the three kids. Then you see a jet big enough for 30 people. It was only Bruce Banner and his kids, Jinny and Cameron.

Jinny: What exactly are we doing here?

Cameron: Yeah, you said we were going to get ice cream, this so not the ice cream store.

Jinny: Stop being such a drama queen Cam, you're embarrassing. You better not act like a baby when we get in there.

Cameron: I don't act like a baby.

Jinny: Yeah, you do!

Cameron: I do not, when was a time I acted like a "baby."

Jinny: When you were on the floor without a shirt on and I grabbed your hands and dragged you across the floor and you started crying and screaming "rug burn."

Cameron: When did that happen?

Jinny: Last night, I was practicing gymnastics and you were on the rug looking up at the ceiling.

Cameron: Oh, well today I'll just stand quiet and not talk to anyone.

Bruce: You too both need to socialize; I thought if I brought you guys it would help you with your anti-social problems.

Jinny: I'm not anti-social! I spend every day on the computer talking to Toni.

Cameron: Yeah, and I'm always in my room working out, listening to music, and texting my friends.

Bruce: Come on guys can't you just try to socialize for me and your mother.

Jinny: Okay fine I'll try, but if I can't I'm just going talk to Toni.

Bruce: See she'll do it what about you Cameron? Cameron?

Cameron was nowhere to be found.

Jinny: He probably already ran inside.

Bruce: Maybe I shouldn't have brought up mom huh?

Jinny: Yeah, don't worry dad I'll go find him.

Jinny ran off the jet and ran into the hellicarrier looking for Cameron. As Bruce was hooking the jet up to the hellicarrier he saw Clint, Natasha and their kids heading toward the entrance of the hellicarrier. Bruce ran over to Clint and Natasha.

Bruce: How've you been Clint it's been forever?

Clint: I know where are your kids?

Bruce: Already inside, I see your twins still don't leave each other's sides.

Clint: Yeah, they think since they're twins they're not allowed to leave each other, alone except for going to the bathroom. They even share the same room.

Bruce: Yeah, when they were little they must've been easy to take care of since they stuck together.

Clint: Yeah

Bruce: Hello Natasha, how are you?

Natasha: Good, how about you.

As all the teens and Avengers walk into the hellicarrier it becomes a little crazy, especially when Tony gets on the dance floor then Thor tries to dance free style. Cap starts to do the sprinkler and Clint copies then everyone gets on the dance floor doing the Cha Cha Slide. All the kids, that would be Toni, Anthony, Tiffany, Ivy, Parker, Jason, Master, Flower, Terren, Tobi, Lightning, James, and So form a circle and start talking about how obnoxious their parents are. Jinny and Cameron finally join the teen and kids' circle and start chatting too. Then James whispers something into Anthony's ear and then Anthony pokes his older sister, Toni, in the butt and then she and Anthony get in a fight. Then Tobi sneaks out of the kid and teens' circle and takes her dad's shield and runs down the hallway. Cap notices his daughter took his shield and runs off the dance floor after her. Then Parker get into a fight with Jason, then everyone starts arguing.

Parker: Stop touching me you pervert!

Jason: I wouldn't be touching you if you got your hand out of my hair!

Parker: Stop looking at me!

Jason: I would if I could, but there's nothing to look at!

Parker: You will be looking at my fist in a minute!

Jason: Ooo, I'm so scared!

Cameron: Why can't you understand I wanted to be alone? There was a reason I was crying in the bathroom with the lights off.

Jinny: That just proves that you're a baby. Who goes in the bathroom to cry?

Cameron: You just don't understand.

Jinny: Yeah I do understand she was my mother too, but I don't cry about it in a bathroom with the lights off.

Cameron: I miss her so much (tears flowing down his face).

Jinny: (pats on back) I miss her too, but every time someone brings something up about her you don't have to cry.

Flower: How dare you rip my sword in half.

Master: Oh give it up, it was plastic and you kept poking me with it.

Flower: You didn't have rip it in half.

Master: Just shut up and go whine to someone else.

Tony: All right, that's enough everyone follow me.

Tony led the kids and teens into a big gym and said "anyone who leaves this room will suffer horrible consequences understood". Everyone nodded their heads and he slammed the door behind him as he left.

Toni: Great Anthony now look what you did you had to poke me in the butt and now were stuck in this room.

Terren: Now what are we supposed to do?

So: Why don't we tell stories?

Master: Really, that's all you could think of? I thought you were Loki's daughter, lord of mischief.

Terren: She's adopted.

On the other side of the room Ivy walks over to Cameron.

Ivy: Hey Cameron, could you do me a favor and take of your shirt.

Cameron: What?

Ivy: Yeah, I've heard you have a lot of muscle when you're not even in hulk form.

Cameron: How'd you find out about that, the only person that's seen without a shirt on is, Jinny!

Jinny: What, she wanted to know.

Cameron: Fine. (Cameron rips off his shirt and everyone can see his muscle)

Parker: Did anyone else notice that Tobi isn't in here?

Tobi was running through the hallway looking for an exit out of the hellicarrier with her dad running behind her. Cap stopped and took a rest and was panting like a dog that just ran after a cheetah. Tobi turned while she was still running and saw that her dad had stopped. She saw an exit right up ahead and stretched out her wings. She had about 20 more steps, but than a girl with not a lot of clothing on was walking right in front of her. Tobi tried to stop but her wings didn't help and BOOM!


	2. Chapter 2

Tobi gets up and rubs her head looking up at the person who hit her. She grabs the shield and stands up shocked and scared.

Tobi: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry are you okay?

Luna rubbed her head and then heard something coming straight towards the hellicarrier. She then thinks fast, gets up, and runs out the door. Tobi runs after her confused, why would a girl her age would run out of the hellicarrier while it's moving without wearing much, but a half brown shirt and some ripped up jeans?

Tobi: Hold on a sec, where are you going?

Luna turns around and smiles. Then she jumps off the hellicarrier in a diving position. Tobi stops and has a shocked expression on her face. Then a gust of wind shoots in her face and a big lizard like monster is flying right in front of her. It then shoots of heading toward something that Tobi couldn't see. She knew something was coming so she put the shield out and stretched out her wings, but felt a hand grab her arm.

Cap: Where do you think you're going?

Tobi: Hey dad, I just wanted to stretch my wings?

Tobi hid the reason why she was really going. If her dad found out he would never let her fly again.

Cap: Sure, then why do you have my shield then?

Tobi had no answer; she just sighed and tucked her wings. Her dad pulled her back inside, but heard an ear piercing screech coming towards them. Cap ran toward the door with Tobi in one hand and the shield in the other. Once the two got inside they saw a missile coming right towards them, but then they saw a hand reach for the missile and pull it back into the clouds.

Cap: Luna…

Tobi: What did you say?

Cap: Nothing, let's just get you back with the other teens.

Cap had a concerned look on his face, but kept on walking holding Tobi with a firm grip. Once they reached the other teens he threw Tobi in and she fell on her face. Toni ran over to her friend.

Toni: What happened to you? Are you ok? Why is your dad so upset?

Tobi: I don't know. Hey Terren, is there a thing that looks like a lizard like monster?

Terren: There are many type of monsters out there, can you be more specific?

Tobi: Big wings, scales everywhere, huge feet, long tail, sharp teeth and nails, and yellow eyes.

Terren: Are you talking about a dragon?

Tobi: I think so?

Terren: Well, there are things out there, but they are very rare to see and there very scared, terrified, and can kill pretty much anything, even my dad.

Tobi was confused the one she saw wasn't scared at all, it was happier and looked harmless.

Terren: Why, do you ask?

Tobi: Just wondering, I saw one in a book once, just wanted to know.

Terren looked at her a little concerned, and then everyone heard the door open and saw Ruby and Nick Fury walk in.

Jinny: Ruby, I was wondering when you'd get here!

Jinny ran up to Ruby and gave her a big hug. Then the hellicarrier tilted on its side and everyone started falling.

Ruby: Great, as soon as I get on the hellicarrier something goes bad.

Cameron: Ruby, I really don't think it was you.

Nick: Coulson, what was that?

Coulson: We just got hit. Do you know where Luna is?

Tobi: Who is this Luna?

Nick: Tony, go figure out what Luna's acting up about, Thor fix the hellicarrier. The kids and I are stuck.

Luna was knocked out cold, but what she didn't know was she took off two of the hellicarrier's turbines and was falling.

Tony: Luna, snap out of it you got to wake up, or you're going to squish all of Harlem.

Luna hears Iron Man's voice and snaps out of it. She opens up her wings and shoots back up into the sky.

Tony: What are you doing?

Luna: I was saving you guys from a missile, I don't get any respect.

Tony: Well, why don't you come back to the hellicarrier and will treat you with respect.

Luna: Yeah, like that's going to happen, I'm out of here.

Luna flew away and Iron Man flew back to the hellicarrier. Luna stopped and looked back at Iron Man watching him fly away. Luna sighed and turned toward to her destination.

So: This is the worst place to be in.

Tobi: Why?

So: Well, if you haven't noticed this is a training room and if that wardrobe up there opens up were doomed, and were standing on windows.

Toni: What's in the wardrobe?

So: You know, just the usual, spears, swords, knives, arrows, and much more.

Ivy: We have to try to climb up.

Parker: Wow! Really I didn't know that.

Tobi: Maybe I could try to fly up there and open the door and get help.

Jason: Well, try it out. I'll try climb up by sticking my arrows into the floor to climb up.

It was a good thing the floor was made out of foam, or they'd all be goners. Jason gave everyone two arrow and they all started to climb up while Tobi was carrying Toni to the slanted door.

Tobi: Toni, where are you going?

Toni: Going to help my dad, you should do the same.

Toni ran into the closest room and pressed a button on her belt and her Iron suit covered her body in a split second. Toni flew out the room's window and flew over to the side that was broken. Toni went under the hellicarrier and tried to push it up, but it was too heavy. She couldn't give up all of her friends' lives were at stake here.

Tony: Toni, what are you doing?

Toni: I'm being helpful.

Tony and Toni worked together lifting the hellicarrier so the whole thing was flying straight.

Nick: Tony land us on the closest land you can find.

Once he said that something lifted the hellicarrier from underneath. Toni got scared and hid behind her dad while he was looking at Luna, who was lifting the hellicarrier and flying it somewhere safe. Luna gave Tony her not amused look and flew to the closest piece of land. The hellicarrier landed in the middle of nowhere. Once the hellicarrier was down Luna flew away and didn't even turn around to see what was going to happen next. Meanwhile, the kids and Fury were okay and everyone came outside to discuss what just happened.

Tobi: Toni, you're okay, nice job!

Toni: Thanks, but that wasn't me it something else, something big.

Tobi: Was it scaly and did it have wings?

Toni: Yeah, you saw it?

Tobi: Yeah, it scared me at first. That's why I asked Terren those questions.

Tobi and Toni landed on the ground and ran over to their dads what happened and who was that.

Tobi and Toni: What just happened and who was that?

Cap: We'll talk about this later.

Iron Man: Why don't you two run along and go see your friends.

Once Iron Man said that a big door opened up from the hellicarrier and Nick and all the other teens and the other Avengers ran out. All the teens ran toward the girls and James, Anthony, and Tiffany jumped in each of their sisters' arms. Tobi could feel James's grip on her shirt and could feel his tears fall down her arm.

James: I was scared t...that you weren't going to make it. I...I thought your wings were going to get crushed and….

Tobi: James, shhh it's okay, I'm fine aren't I?

Anthony: I knew you could handle it you have Iron Man in your blood.

Tiffany: I was scared.

Toni: I wouldn't leave you guys, and you would never forgive me if I left you with these dorks.

Anthony: Who you calling dork? I was brave.

Tiffany: You were so brave that you peed yourself, sat in the corner, sucking your thumb, crying "I want Toni."

Toni: I thought you were done sucking your thumb?

Tiffany: I thought you were done wetting yourself?

Anthony: Don't judge me, I was scared.

Cameron: I'm so happy you're alive, Jinny.

Jinny: I was with you the whole time.

Cameron: I know.

Parker: I love you, Jason. (Hugs Jason really tight)

Jason: I know.

Ivy went back to the way she is and put her hood on and goes into that emo stage which she's always in. Ruby's little sister jumped into her arms and wouldn't let go. Lightning punched Tobi's arm and smiled. Lightning not much of a hugger, but he does care about his sister, but doesn't show it. All of the Avengers were in a group with Nick Fury talking about what just happened.

Natasha: You guys did pretty well today. Fury said you guys worked together and everything.

Coulson: How would you guys like to go camping?


	3. Chapter 3

All the teens decided to go on a camping trip in the mountains, because Nick and the Avengers thought it would be a good way to bond. Everyone is sitting on the bus.

Nick: Here we are. This is where you'll be for this weekend.

Natasha: You will be able to use your powers and such.

Cameron: So, it's just like the Hunger Games, but without killing each other.

Natasha: Precisely.

Everyone looked at each other a bit confused but excited. The bus finally stopped in the middle of nowhere. Everyone got out of the bus really slowly. Clint, Natasha, and Fury stayed on the bus.

Fury: You may have your phones.

Flower: How many days did they say?

Toni: Just this weekend.

Ivy: So now what?

Terren: Let's find a good place to settle down.

The teens walked and searched for a place for about an hour, they then finally found a good spot. All the trees were covering the spot and there was a beautiful little waterfall. Tobi and Toni took the trees to use as beds. Everyone else stayed on the ground.

Master: Terren, can I talk to you for a second?

Terren and Master left the group and went walking toward the waterfall.

Master: Do you think that was her?

Terren: Who else would it be, how many oversized dragons do you know? Heck, how many dragons do you know?

Master: She's supposed to be dead, right?

They looked at each other shocked and concerned.

Terren: If that was Luna that would mean she lied to us.

Master: There has to be a reason. She wouldn't lie to us without a reason.

Terren: Why were the adults so calm when she came?

Master: I don't know, but we need answers now!

Terren: Let's just ignore it right now and enjoy our time camping, then when we get back to the hellicarrier we can ask.

Master: Sounds good.

The two girls walked back to the campsite and there were tents made out of branches and cloth that they were allowed to bring. Tobi made a hammock out of huge leaves the size of her wings, that are about the size of 2 king size pillows.

Terren: Wow, you guys really know how to build.

Master: Where are the archers?

Tobi: They went to go hunt for some food.

Luna just got home from what just happened and Cindy met her at the door carrying dry clothes.

Cindy: I didn't think you'd come back.

Luna: Yeah me neither, where's Cal?

Cindy: Sleep still, so is Tiger.

Luna: I'll go see my baby, and then I'm going hunting.

Cindy: Sounds good, he's in your room.

Luna: Go figure.

Luna took the clothes from Cindy and threw them on while walking upstairs. Once she got to her room she threw her dirty clothes in a basket. Camden was on her bed fast asleep. He was only wearing his pink polka-dot boxers. Luna sat on her bed and scratched Camden's back. Camden woke up and grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her next to him.

Camden: Where have you been?

Luna: On a mission.

Camden: Well now since your back, we finally get some time alone. (Straddles over her)

Luna: Not right now.

Luna shoved Camden off her lap, walked out of her room, and headed downstairs toward the door with Camden behind her.

Camden: Where are you going?

Luna: Hunting.

Camden: I'm coming with you

Luna: No you're not.

Camden: Uhhh, yeah I am.

Luna: Hey, I need some time to myself.

Camden: Lu, you were just on vacation for who knows how long.

Luna: Sorry Camden, maybe when I get home.

Luna walked down the stairs and out the back door. Then she turned back into her normal form, a dragon, and went hunting.

Parker and Jason found a herd of deer eating in a field. The hunters hid behind two huge bushes, Parker pulled back her bow then she saw something moving below her. She instead pointed her arrow at it and shot it. She heard something growl and a huge green scaly monster stood up and faced the two.

Jason: What did you do?

Parker: Run!

Jason: Shoot at the heart.

Parker: Gotcha!

Parker shot at the monster's heart, but the arrow broke in little pieces.

Jason: Run to the river.

Jason and Parker jumped in and so did the monster. Unfortunately, they did not see the dragon jump in after them.

Jason: I think we lost it.

Parker: Stop kicking my foot.

Jason: I'm not…..oh crap.

Parker: Swim!

The twins swam out of the river and hid behind two trees.

Jason: This all your fault!

Parker: Why me?

Jason: Don't ever shoot something when you don't see its head.

Parker: Sorry…I-

Jason: Shhh…it's coming.

Luna could smell the two behind the trees. The teens were the size of her hands and she could take them down with a flick. Luna crouched down and slithered around the trees where all you could see, if you were standing up-right, was her big yellow eyes.

Jason: Aahhh!

Parker: You idiot (kicks Jason right in the crotch).

Jason goes down and Parker steps on his back. She jumps, and stabs one of the arrows into Luna's eye. Luna screams and runs away still with the scent of the archers. Parker bent down next to Jason who was crying.

Parker: Let's go before it comes back.

Jason: What have I said that was worthy of being kicked there?

Parker: Stop whining, bro.

Jason: Okay, but you're carrying me back.

Parker: Why?

Jason: You just kicked me in the crotch!

Parker: BABY!

Parker picks Jason up and carries him back to the campsite. At the campsite everyone is talking about how they became how they are now.


End file.
